The Devil's Own
by Zemmiphobia
Summary: Wearing a costume 500 years in the past where at any moment, you could find yourself fighting in heels isn't really a good idea... but some costumes simply have their perks. Happy Halloween!


**The Devil's Own**

**a/n: Just a quick one-shot in celebration of Halloween! Happy trick or treating everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha copyrights.**

000ooo000

Kagome groaned as she heaved her large backpack over the rim of the well and onto the grass. Lugging the thing around was hard enough, but in her current state it was almost impossible...it's not easy to climb in heels after all. Finally, she, and all her gear, were settled on firm ground it was only left to get it all the way to the village. It be honest, she was really regretting her idea of a costume. It really was her fault though, it had been her big mouth that had started it all. Several weeks ago, Kagome had let it slip to her friends that it was almost Halloween, and with their natural curiosity, she had begun to explain the whole idea of 'dressing up' and 'trick or treat'. Oh what a fool she had been! Almost immediately they had demanded she come in one of these 'costumes' and show them what they looked like. However, it had been her idea to come as what she was currently dressed at. The ears weren't so bad, in fact she hardly noticed them and though the outfit was a little low on the cleavage, she had see much worse on the maid outfits. No, it was the killer heels that were the current bane of her existence and they demanded all of her attention.

Which was why, when the branch snapped, she was unprepared. At the sharp crack that seemed to echo in the autumn air, Kagome's head snapped up and looked around frantically, praying that she wasn't going to have to fight in this ridiculous outfit. She peered into the shadows between the trees and tried to see if it was Inuyasha or one of her friends, unable to wait until she made it to the village. She didn't see anyone and tentatively she called out. "Hello?" a rustle to her left made her spin dangerously on her heels to face.... Sesshomaru, coming out of the trees with an odd look on his face. They stared at each other in silence and for a moment, Kagome wondered why he wasn't saying anything. That is, until she caught the direction of his gaze and her face turned a bright cherry red. "Uh, Hello, Lord Sesshomaru...what are you doing all the way out here?"

He didn't answer her right away but finally he spoke. "Miko, what is it that you are wearing?" Kagome laughed nervously and fiddled with the head piece.

"Hmm? Oh this? I uh, well where I come from there's this holiday and we dress up for it. Yep and this is what my costume is." she smiled widely and tried not to jump when he moved closer. He stopped in front of her and she would be lying if she said she didn't flinch when his clawed fingers moved to rub the fabric on her head between them. He made no comment, only tilting his head to look down at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Are all of these _costumes_ so indecent, or is it just yours?" He asked, placing one finger on the edge of her low bust line and pulling down slightly. Kagome flushed and pushed his finger away in embarrassment.

"No! And this really isn't all that low, I've seen tons of ones lower then this." Sesshomaru gave her a low that clearly said that he didn't believe her and began to circle her, like a shark. Kagome laughed nervously and tried to keep her eye on him without looking like she was.

"I've heard of such things, though I had been lead to believe such things were supposed to be frightening. You're hardly intimating in that outfit, you do not even possess any claws or fangs. What are you trying to scare? Kittens?" He sounded amused and Kagome wasn't sure if she liked this better then when he had simply sounded bored. She tried to sound brave.

"Humph, they don't have to _all_ be scary! Some of them are just for fun. Like this one." She snapped, whirling to face him. It was a mistake as it turned out, for once she caught the devilish amusement that burned in his eyes all the air left her lungs and she knew her mouth was open like an idiot.

"Fun?" he said quietly, musing to himself. "Perhaps you'd like to tell me what this outfit is for that it could cause... fun?" Kagome was sure, now, that he was heading somewhere with his questions but the problem was she really couldn't figure out where and to top it off, her instincts were screaming that if she didn't figure it out soon, she wasn't going to like the results. "For instance," he continued, moving behind her. "This tail...it seems rather useless to me." He tugged on it, causing the clip-on tail to come up. He dropped it to the ground.

"Or these ears...they are too large, surely, for any form of entertainment." He reached up and pulled them off her head. Kagome watched them land next to her tail in the grass and tried to swallow past her suddenly dry throat. "Uh well you see-" she began, but Sesshomaru was not finished.

"And this...thing, that you are wearing, surely you agree that it is too tight to allow any true movement that could be counted as 'fun'." Kagome froze as he casually unzipped the back of her outfit. Oh dear, her brain said, but Kagome was too flustered to tell if it was dismayed or excited. Sesshomaru let his hand stay splayed on her lower back inside the costume and pulled her closer to him. "There. Perhaps now you can show me this fun that you speak of." Kagome realize too late his intentions and could only watch as he lowered his mouth to hers in a quick, precise move.

Kagome felt as if her brain had stopped for all she could focus on was the deliberate way that he was moving his lips on hers, opening them up to his seeking tongue. She felt something inside of her melt and she was glad he was holding her up or she would have been joining her tail and ears on the ground. Sesshomaru did not seem to notice her weakness, however, for he only held her tighter. When Kagome finally, tentatively, began to kiss him back, he answered with a low growl. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he moved his mouth from hers and looked down at her, the fire in his eyes not any lessened by their contact. Kagome almost sighed when he let go of her and she once again could feel the chill of the fall air on her skin. When he said nothing, only stood there looking at her, she felt a blush creep over her cheeks. She bashfully ducked her head and made a show of reaching down to pick up her discarded items. When, at last she was brave enough to looked back up at him, she was shocked to see a slight smile ghosting around his lips.

"My thanks, Miko...it seems that your costume is, indeed, for fun." His eyes were amused as he leaned forward to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ears. "I look forward to see what you choose for next year. Until then...Kagome." He turned and disappeared into the trees, leaving her alone in the moonlight watching his silver figure fade into the night. When he was gone, she let out a huff of air and trembled slightly. Her face was still bright red, her costume rumbled and undone, and for the life of her, she could not figure out what had just happened. Finally, after sometime, however, she pined her tail back on, zipped up her outfit, and put her ears back on. Trying to look as dignified as possible, she turned, picked up her backpack, and headed back towards the well. One thing was for sure, if that was the reaction she could expect, there was no way she was going to see Inuyasha or, god forbid, _Miroku_ dressed as a Playboy Bunny... just what had she been thinking?

000ooo000

THE END

**a/n: Did anyone guess what it was before I revealed it?**


End file.
